Sailor Moon: I'm Here (Usagi & Ami)
by JaneC09
Summary: Something is wrong with Sailor Moon. She can't fight, she can barely stand. It's up to Sailor Mercury to find out what's wrong and ease her friend's pain. This is a Yuri story (Usagi x Ami), with some adult content and non-explicit sexual references. Read and review please.


**SAILOR MOON: I'M HERE (USAGI &amp; AMI)**

**By SailorJane**

**Story Notes:**

Again, I DON'T own Sailor Moon. It is owned by Disney... Okay maybe they don't own it yet, but TRUST ME, they'll acquire it somehow!

This is a Yuri (Lesbian) story. Rated PG-13 for some adult content, nothing too explicit.

A quick one-shot I came up with involving Usagi x Ami (Sailor Moon and Mercury). Takes place make a couple years after Stars. Not much else to say.

Please review this at the end and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

* * *

While the Sailor Senshi's latest battle came out in victory, their leader, Sailor Moon, was clearly in no shape to fight. Sailor Jupiter was still the powerful muscle of the group. She could have taken out the entire group of youma with her own fists, let alone her power of thunder. Sailor Mars' fire burned brighter than ever, her energy at full throttle. Sailor Venus was still in tip-top shape, stunning enemies with her Love-Chain. Even Sailor Mercury, known more for her brains than brawn, showed off her martial arts moves in addition to freezing her enemies in their place. But Sailor Moon, the blonde Princess of the Moon, was face-planting into the ground trying to attack. If not for Mercury coming to her side and holding her up, Sailor Moon could have been seriously injured. Even while they were attacking, Mercury could see that her princess, her best friend, was plagued by fatigue, emotionally exhausted. She began breathing heavy and holding her pelvis in pain. Her blue-haired soldier, held onto her, concerned for her well-being. "What's wrong?" She kept saying to her. Luckily, Jupiter, Mars and Venus managed to wipe out their enemies and the day was saved.

They escaped the clear, deserted street and hid in a nearby alleyway. Sailor Mercury practically had to drag her princess with her. When finally situated in a hiding place, they all looked at Usagi, her arm around Ami's shoulders. She was still breathing heavily, her eyes had dark circles under them. Her skin was pale and her free hand kept holding the inner thy. She could barely keep her head up.

"What is the matter with you Usagi!" Mars snapped at Sailor Moon, "You were completely useless!"

"Rei," Mercury scolded her fellow soldier. Usagi looked angrily at Mars but looked too spent to say anything.

Venus put a hand on the fire-scout's shoulder, "Take it easy Rei, she's not feeling well."

Jupiter walked to Sailor Moon and rubbed her shoulders.

"Well when I'm not feeling well," Rei continued, "I perform my duty!"

"OH SHUT UP REI!" Usagi finally screamed in a volatile tone they hadn't heard out of her in a while. She then hissed in pain.

Jupiter jumped back slightly, but continued to assuage her friend's shoulders.

"Usagi," Mercury practically cried. She wrapped her arms around her. The blonde followed suit. She was practically terrified to see her friend in such a state.

Venus looks nervous, but she continued to be the leader of the pack, "Look, let's get out of our uniforms, go to Crown, talk a bit, get some food, and then get some rest."

"That sounds good," Jupiter spoke to Usagi trying to cheer her up.

Venus didn't even need to hold up her pen to transform back into Minako Aino. Mars was now the priestess Rei Hino. Jupiter actually pulled out her pen to turn into the tomboy Makoto Kino. Ami Mizuno stayed in her transformed state of Sailor Mercury holding onto Sailor Moon. Usagi Tsukino held her brooch and attempted to transform back, but she let out a cry of pain and almost dropped to the floor. Mercury and Makoto caught her. Her accessories were glowing, but she wasn't changing back. Mercury in now seemed pale white, fearing her girlfriend's condition. Venus got closer examining her ailing friend.

"Usagi," Venus said, "What's going on?"

"Perhaps," Rei pulled out an Ofuda scroll, "A dark spirit has seized her. It's blocking her energy!"

"Wait," Mercury pulled out her computer and analyzed her friend's body. She couldn't pinpoint anything wrong, but something was, in fact, blocking her energy. "Here," Mercury held the Lunar Princess up, "I'm gonna take you over to my place, get a better look at you." She looked to Makoto, "Can you give me a hand?"

"I can carry her if you want," Makoto took her pen out again and transformed back into Jupiter. She picked up Sailor Moon's body and carried it in her arms.

"Should we come?" Venus asked.

"Why don't we bring her to the temple?" Rei actually sounded concerned this time around, "I can cleanse her impurities."

"Let me see what's wrong with her," Ami spoke up, "I'll call you if I need you."

"Take care Usagi," Minako said holding her hands to her chest in a concerned fashion.

Sailor Moon didn't say anything. As Jupiter carried her away with Mercury by her side, Minako and Rei held hands fearing for their friend.

It wasn't a long walk home and Jupiter layed Sailor Moon's aching body right onto Ami's bed. She was still transformed in her uniform and it didn't seem like she could change back. Ami, still transformed as Mercury, immediately grabbed a medical bag.

"You need some help Ami?" Makoto asked.

"No," She told her taking everything out of the bag and placing it on a nearby stand, "Why don't you go meet up with Rei and Mina?"

"Call me if you need anything," Makoto said.

"Thank you," Ami looked at Mako lovingly.

The tallest soldier walked out as Usagi began softly moaning in pain. Her eyes were closed and her gloved hands were holding her pelvis.

"Try to relax Usagi," Ami assured her rubbing her white gloved hand across her princess' face.

Usagi grabbed hold of her friend's hand, "Oh Ami!" She whispered.

Mercury began a series of tests, first simple stuff, like temperature, blood pressure. She checked her pulse. Everything seemed okay, though her body felt slightly hot. She then used her Sailor Senshi computer to check her more. Something was blocking Usagi's chi, not allowing her energy to flow properly through her, and thus not allowing a detransformation. She wasn't poisoned, there were no apparent injuries. To the best of Ami's knowledge, this problem seemed to be a mental one.

Communication was important. Ami continued to speak to her friend, whether about school, music, whatever she thought would get her mind of things. It wasn't just for Usagi's well being, but also for Ami. She was shaken in her boots over Usagi's condition. This wasn't the first time she had to care for her, and Ami always felt an intimate connection to Usagi in these situations. It was as if a family member was sick or… a lover.

"What's wrong with me Ami?" Usagi's voice sounded normal again. That was a good sign. Perhaps lying down and relaxing was helping her.

"I can't tell," Ami was honest, "From the looks of things, you appear to be healthy. Have you been getting a lot of sleep lately?"

Usagi's eyes opened as she thought about it, "No, not really."

"How long?"

The blond held her hand out for Ami to hold. She did so.

"Since Mamoru left," Usagi confessed.

Ah yes, Ami thought, the ever undependable Mamoru who left Usagi to go to America, without promising to return. Usagi was fearful that he was gone for good, though her friends tried to convince her that wasn't the case. Mamoru never answered her calls, so she couldn't disprove her suspicions. Since then, Usagi had been getting more moody, more tired, more pessimistic. This afternoon was rock bottom.

Ami now knew what the root of her problem was, but how was it affecting her like this?

"Okay," Ami continued, "You're still feeling anxious about that whole situation-"

"I lie in bed all by myself," Usagi began to cry, "No one to hold me, no one to kiss me." She shook her head, "Oh God, I sound like a whiney little baby."

"No no no," Ami squeezed her hand, "This is good, you need to let it out. Keep going."

Usagi sighed, "I have nightmares about everything that's gone wrong since I became Sailor Moon. And without Mamoru there to help me, I feel so tense. I-" She hesitated, sounding like she was about to divulge a secret.

Ami opened her eyes, "What? What is it?"

"I can't tell you," Usagi said, "You don't want to hear this anyway."

Ami looked at Usagi long and hard. Holding her hand actually helped the blue-haired soldier feel more at ease too. Ami decided to lie on the bed next to her friend. Usagi curiously turned her head to see her fellow soldier lying next to her.

"You can tell me anything Usagi," Ami rubbed her hand, "You're my best friend."

Usagi closed her eyes and shook her head.

Suddenly, a thought came to Ami's mind. She noticed Usagi's free hand rubbing alongside her pelvis.

"Do you feel you have nobody to be intimate with?" Ami asked.

The blonde's eyes shot open and looked shocked towards her friend's, "Ami!"

"C'mon Usagi," She assured you, "I know you and him were intimate with eachother. It's nothing I don't already know. Do you feel," Ami hesitated feeling uncomfortable about this subject herself, "Do you feel… frustrated?"

Usagi shook her head in embarrassment, "Okay, yeah, I guess I do. But what does that have to do with why I feel so terrible?"

Ami thought back to everything Rei had told her about spiritual energy. Even though she, a woman of science, didn't hold these things in as high regard, it applied better to their sailor suited alter-egos. Rei had explained chi, which at it's simplest definition was energy flowing through the body. Minako jokingly compared it to The Force from Star Wars, but she wasn't far off. The priestess explained how the body had energy centers, from the base of the spine to the crown of the head, which she referred to as Chakras. At times, they could be blocked by impure energy, stress, emotional scaring, which disrupted one's Chi-flow.

Ami knew that Usagi found this stuff confusing, so she didn't bother explaining it to her again.

In one of the more controversial teachings, Rei explained the Chakra located in the pelvic region had to do with sexual energy. Again Minako joked around, saying that the cure for that blocked Chakra was sex. Rei scolded her and explained that it was much more complicated than that. However, by this logic, if the Chakra of sexual energy was blocked, the energy could not flow. This might have explained why Sailor Moon's energy was disrupted.

So what was the solution?

"Well," Ami reached an arm under Usagi's neck and held her. She tried to explain it in a way the blonde would understand, "I think all the stress is accumulating in your body and causing you to break down like this."

Usagi sighed, "So you're saying because I'm all upset over Mamoru leaving me, that's why I'm all screwed up?"

"In a manner of speaking," Ami affirmed.

"And because I'm not-" Usagi hesitated and whispered the last couple words, "Getting laid?"

"Well," Ami felt very uncomfortable with this subject, but she continued, "It's possible. We're 18 years old, our hormones are in an erratic state, and while it shouldn't be a heavy concern for normal teenagers… Well, we're not exactly normal teenagers."

Usagi nodded her head. It made sense, but why did it have to happen to her? She was the Princess of the Moon, she wasn't supposed to go through stuff like this.

"Okay," Usagi confessed, "But what am I supposed to do? Mamoru's not here. Am I supposed to go up to some random guy and say, 'Hey, I need to have sex so I can be well enough to fight bad guys.' Is that what I'm supposed to do?"

That was a pretty ridiculous idea, "No," Ami thought.

"Maybe that works for Minako…" Usagi muttered.

Ami's mind wandered at the thought of her having sex with someone else, another guy… or even another girl… Ami began to think… NO, she thought, stop thinking such irrational thoughts! "You should talk to Rei," Ami replied, "I mean she deals with energy flow all the time, can get you into mediation-"

"I can't do all that spirit stuff Ami," Usagi revealed, "Rei's just gonna scream at me for not doing it right, and I'm gonna get even more stressed out."

"Good point," Ami said.

Usagi did feel better being consoled by her friend. Ami's kind-hearted nature almost helped her feel the intimacy she missed with Mamoru. "Can you hold me?" She asked her.

"Of course," Ami wrapped her arms around her friend and gave her a loving hug. Usagi hugged her perhaps a little too tightly.

A heavy sigh came out of Usagi's mouth. Ami could almost feel the impurity in her body leaving her.

"You know," Usagi said, "This makes me feel good."

"What does?" Ami asked.

"Just us holding each other," She confessed, "Maybe if I had you to hold and share the bed with at night, I could sleep better."

The idea wasn't strange to Ami. She had shared the bed with Usagi before. In fact they had even held each other somewhat intimately before. "You could stay here tonight Usagi," Ami said silently, "Or I could stay at your place."

"I think staying here would be better," The blonde revealed.

Made sense, Ami's mom was almost never home and wouldn't object to Usagi staying over.

"Then just stay here tonight," Ami offered, "I know I'm not Mamoru, but I'll hold onto you tonight."

Usagi smiled and hugged her friend tighter.

Ami practically lost rational thought as she continued to speak, "We can hug… maybe… kiss if you want."

This prompted Usagi to push back, let go of her friend, and stare into Ami's eyes confused, "Kiss?"

Ami couldn't believe she had just said that either. Kiss? What was wrong with her? Perhaps she was so wrapped up in trying to assauge her friend, she was willing to do anything… or did Ami really want to kiss Usagi?

"I – I," Ami blushed, stuttering, "I mean y-y-you… you said, you didn't…" Ami cleared her throat and regained her composure. "You said you didn't have anyone to kiss at night."

Usagi looked like she was feeling ill again, "Yeah but… I was talking about kissing my boyfriend, not my best friend, let alone best GIRL friend!" She hesitated. Even Ami looked away in shame, "And even if we were to kiss like lesbians, It's not gonna make me forget the fact that the man I've loved for years, who I'm destined to be with for the rest of my life, has just gone up and disappeared and left me-" She held her chest again in pain and closed her eyes, "Oh God, it hurts."

"Usagi!"

Ami tried to grab hold of her, but her friend began thrashing about in the bed. The princess' hand went back to rubbing her thy. Ami looked down and noticed this. Suddenly, the tips of Usagi's gloved fingers, her brooch, the medallion on her chocker, and her tiara began to glow. She screamed in horrific pain.

Ami couldn't stand seeing her friend like this. She had to do something to help her. In a quick move, Ami jumped on top of Usagi, pinning her to the ground.

Sailor Mercury kissed Sailor Moon on the lips.

As much as the blonde tried to break contact, the bluenette wouldn't allow it. Their lips did not part and Ami placed her gloved hands on both sides of the blonde's face. Usagi's eyes opened and suddenly she began to calm down. As the kiss continued, she stopped glowing. Suddenly, Usagi was in a tranquil state.

Mercury continued to kiss her a little longer. When she finally broke contact, she came to all fours and looked Sailor Moon in the eye. They stared at each other trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Sailor Moon began breathing heavily, slowly running her hand along Mercury's dangling blue hair. Suddenly, she pulled her head down and forced Ami in for another kiss. Ami didn't resist. In fact, this time it was a full make-out session. They allowed their tongues to rub against each other, they rubbed their hands along their sides. Suddenly Usagi wrapped her arms tightly around Ami's back, and even wrapped her legs around her partner's pelvis.

Mercury didn't need her computer to tell that this act of intimacy was aiding in restoring Sailor Moon's energy. There would be a lot of questions to answer following this moment: Would Ami have to continue to do this just to help her Princess? What did this mean for their relationship? Would they now be a couple?

Breaking lip contact, Usagi looked at her friend. Even though Usagi had always been infatuated with Mamoru, Ami looked so beautiful and desirable in a way she had never seen her before. Ami felt the same way. She had always admired Sailor Moon's beauty and kind nature, but she wanted to be by her side, she wanted to take care of her. She loved her.

Sailor Moon began to cry. Tears escaped her like steam. Any stress or impurities inside her were disappearing. Sailor Mercury could do nothing but hold her princess.

"It's okay Usagi," Ami whispered into her ear, "I'm here."

* * *

**End Notes:**

Again please review and let me know what you think.

Hopefully nobody got turned off by the philosophical stuff, but I thought it would provide a good explanation for Usagi's situation... (Hey that rhymes!)

I tried to keep the sexual content mild. If you want something more juicy, feel free to write a sequel to this story.

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
